


Pancakes

by nyghtmare



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Wrench is making pancakes.





	

“AHAHAHAHA.”

Wrench’s obnoxious laughter filled the small apartment as Marcus moved into the kitchen, sleep still clinging to him. He stifled a yawn. “What’s so funny?”

“Look, dick pancakes!” Wrench said, with a grin as he flipped the roughly phallic shaped pancake onto a plate. “Masterpieces!”

Marcus snorted and wrapped his arms around the anarchist from behind and rest his chin on Wrench’s shoulder, pleased the punk wasn’t wearing his signature vest, but instead just his hoodie and boxers. “I hope they don’t taste like dick!” he teased.

“You didn’t mind the taste of it last night,” Wrench replied, flashing carets at Marcus and the hipster knew he was grinning beneath his mask.

“You could have stayed in bed, I would have accepted that for breakfast,” the hipster replied, smirking.

Wrench chuckled, continuing to create his _artful_ pancakes. “Well if that’s what you’re hungry for who am I to deny you?”

“Oh no, now I am much more entertained by the fact I domesticated you,” Marcus replied. “Making pancakes and shit. Are you going to do the dishes and take the trash out too?”

“Hell fucking no! Who do you think I am, M? I can’t be tamed.”

“No?” Marcus teased his fingers down, lightly snapping the anarchist’s waistline lightly.

“Cheater…”

“Take your mask off.”

Wrench didn’t hesitate anymore, at least not when he was alone with Marcus. He pulled off the mask and set it on the counter before reaching back and pulling the hipster into a kiss.

Marcus’s lips brushed over Wrench’s, his hand raising up to gently hold the punk’s cheek. He felt Wrench melting back against him and he smiled against the punk’s lips. The kiss lingered, soft and intimate. Both of them had forgotten about the pancakes until Wrench pulled back suddenly.

“Shit, my dicks burning!”

Marcus laughed and pulled back. “There’s a pill for that.”

Wrench smacked Marcus on the rear with his spatula. “Shut up and go get the syrup.”

“I fucking domesticated you.”

“Shut up!” Wrench responded, but he was grinning and Marcus was laughing as he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic. Needed to write and this came out. lol. Thanks for reading.


End file.
